¡Senpai, tengamos una cita!
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Kasamatsu/Kise] Yukio no sabe cuándo ni cómo es que aceptó estar parado ahí como idiota esperando a su rubio kohai, así como tampoco sabe cuándo se le acercó una castaña a pedirle favores en pleno cinema. "¿Podría por favor entregarle esto a... a Kise-kun... de mi parte...?" Shonen-ai, One-shot.


_**Advertencia:**_ _No sé a dónde se fue mi capacidad de redacción. (S.O.S.) Estoy probando a tratar con Yukio, así que existe una gran probabilidad de OoC._

* * *

―¡Senpai! ¡Tengamos una cita!―

Kasamatsu Yukio no sabía qué en su sano juicio lo prepararía para ello. La patada que se llevó el dueño de esas palabras fue producto de un puro instinto asesino.

―¡No seas ruidoso!― Recuerda haber respondido, sin embargo, no sabe cuándo o cómo fue que aceptó quedarse ahí como idiota, esperando a que el rubio que le invitó volviera de comprar sus refrescos o palomitas o lo que fuera que haya ido a comprar.

Yukio estaba considerando seriamente la opción de irse. Su plan B, en todo caso, era golpear a Kise hasta que no pudiese volver a hablar en su vida.

―D-disculpe…― Estando a dos segundos de resignarse, escuchó un tartamudeo que lo devolvió a la realidad. Al ver a una castaña bajita parada frente a él, sintió sus piernas fallarle. ―Disculpe… ¿ Podría, em, pedirle un favor…?― El rostro de Yukio pareció calentarse tanto como el de la chica al escuchar esas palabras. Sin poder responder, asintió. La chica se tomó su tiempo para encontrar las palabras. ―Yo… Quisiera… P-por favor, ¿podría entregarle esto a… a Kise- _kun_ …de mi parte…?―

Cuando Kasamatsu asimiló lo dicho, encontró la imagen de la chica sonriéndole con nerviosismo. Sin saber cómo negarse –o respirar–, extendió las manos. ―Muchas gracias…― La sonrisa pareció relajárseles apenas.

Volviendo la vista al frente, y guardando el presente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Yukio se felicitó mentalmente a sí mismo por no colapsar ahí. El tiempo que utilizó para calmarse fue suficiente para que un escandaloso rubio llegase hasta él. ―¡Senpai!― Escuchó. Dentro de sí, supo que era demasiado tarde para el plan A. ―¡Vamos, nos perderemos el principio!―

Kise no pudo dar dos pasos antes de que su mencionado senpai recuperara las ansias de golpes. Con suerte su obstinación por arrastrarlo hasta la sala de cine, no le dejaría marcas tan dolorosas.

Al llegar y encontrar la sala prácticamente vacía, Yukio soltó una segunda patada que el rubio no evitó. Se fueron a sentar hasta la parte de arriba por petición de un Kasamatsu más que enfadado.

El rodaje inició en el momento en que Kise se disponía a entregarle a su senpai el refresco que le había comprado, por el cual permaneció formado lo que pareció una eternidad y media, y pagó más de lo debido. Sonriente, el rubio casi acaba por empapar a su acompañante gracias al giro repentinamente veloz que dio para acomodarse y poder ver bien la película desde sus inicios.

Kasamatsu chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Sentía que, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, no podía golpear a Kise; comenzaba a agotarse mentalmente y su _tortura_ apenas iba iniciando.

Sosteniendo el vaso de refresco en la zurda, se acomodó en su asiento para intentar prestar atención a lo que fuera que había frente a él.

Al haber pasado ya quince minutos de iniciada la función, y sin notar nada demasiado especial en el rodaje, Yukio se distrajo con los ruiditos que hacían los hielos dentro de su vaso al sorber, y mirando de reojo a un rubio expectante de ojos fulgurosos.

Llevaba observándolo en la oscuridad del cine desde hace ya unos buenos minutos y aún no comprendía la razón del entusiasmo que expiraba por cada uno de sus poros.

Intentando atribuirlo a la trama de la película, prestó la suficiente atención como para deducir que, tal como creyó, no había nada que llamase su atención. Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta el retorcido pensamiento de Kise, dedujo que los dramas (como el de la película) le iban de perlas; porque así parecían gritar sus ojos.

Volviendo su atención al tintineo de los ya un tanto derretidos hielos de su bebida, Kasamatsu dio por zanjado el asunto disponiéndose a callar su mente si le volvía a molestar con el tema. Se perdió viendo a una protagonista demasiado joven, malhablada y susceptible demostrarse en la pantalla grande; sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear sobre su rodilla.

Los minutos pasaban lentos y tortuosos para Yukio, entre miradas de soslayo y juegos estúpidos con su refresco.

Cuando el intermedio de la película llegó, Kasamatsu dio gracias a todo lo existente. Se dispuso a relajarse: cerró los ojos y se desconectó de su alrededor, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a su rubio kohai…

Grave error.

Segundo y medio le bastaron para notar la efusiva mirada de Kise puesta sobre él; su sorpresa fue tal que olvidó por completo el asunto de relajarse.

―¡Senpai, ¿qué te ha parecido la película hasta ahora?!― Escuchó. En realidad, la sala entera pudo haber escuchado.

Kasamatsu se guardó un golpe, y mirando a Kise con cara de no saber qué quería que dijera, habló de lo primero que le vino a la mente. ―No es mi tipo de película.―

El brillo en los ojos del rubio se apagó repentinamente, siendo remplazado por un resplandor tristón. ―No me refiero a eso _–ssu_ …― Escuchó apenas Kasamatsu. Sin embargo, el gesto fue aplastado por un segundo fulgor, doblemente fuerte, trayendo de vuelta al eufórico Kise que conocía Yukio. ―Bueno, aún falta media película…―

Las ganas que le entraron a Kasamatsu de golpear a Kise se desvanecieron, bajándole los hombros inmediatamente.

Cuando la película estaba con continuar, y Yukio se iba interesando en lo que fuera que quería Kise que notara, descubrió el obsequio que le fue encomendado antes de entrar a la sala reposando plácido en su bolsillo.

―Diablos…― Susurró recordando su intento de conversación con la chica castaña. Kise se giró al momento en que la cajita comenzaba a ver la luz.

―Senpai, tú… ¡Lo sabías!― Sin preguntar siquiera, el rubio se abalanzó en un abrazo a su compañero, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de alegría al arrebatarle el obsequio. Dando infinitas gracias, a una rapidez admirable, Kise desenvolvió el regalo ante la mirada de un Kasamatsu contrariado.

Apenas descubrir el regalo en su interior, Ryota devolvió la mirada a su senpai, esta vez con una expresión que Kasamatsu admite, incluso en su creciente ira, le tomó con la guardia baja. La sorpresa y eterna gratitud se arremolinaban a velocidad de vértigo en los dorados ojos.

―Senpai, esto es…― Sin terminar su oración, Kise extrajo un collar de la caja, colgándoselo al cuello y dejando una "K" de oro reposándole entre las clavículas en perfecta cursiva. ―Gracias _–suu_ …― El abrazo que precedió al agradecimiento fue totalmente distinto de lo que había sido el primero; cálido, cuidadoso, cargado de sentimientos sin llegar a lo vulgar.

Kasamatsu dejó caer la asombrada barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo del rubio al comprender lo que sucedía de golpe; desde esa posición, pudo ver al mismísimo Kise Ryota apareciendo en la pantalla grande, con un papel secundario en la película que le había invitado ver.

Tras un par de segundos, y sin más palabras de por medio, Kise liberó al pelinegro del abrazo, volviendo a su posición en el asiento propio; esta vez, entrelazando su mano con la zurda de Kasamatsu.

* * *

Yukio se preguntaba por qué aún iba tomado de la mano con Kise al salir de la sala. Durante lo que restó de la función ninguno hizo seña de quitarse, por lo que quedó como un implícito acuerdo que podrían seguir de ese modo.

Recorriendo el pasillo de detrás de la sala de cine, llegaron hasta el recibidor del cinema.

El mayor fue quien reconoció la mirada de una castaña sonriente posada en ellos, y unos labios clamando un silencioso "Gracias" desde la lejanía.

Kasamatsu no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, pero sí sabía cuál sería la próxima parada de su puño.

* * *

 ** _Esto nació de una noche de decir "Elige una ship, te doy dos palabras y me das una historia utilizándolas" con unas primas._**

 ** _PD: Adivinen cuál ship elegí yo y qué palabras me dieron…_**


End file.
